Beautiful Boss
by Revena-sama
Summary: "- No soy más que tu jefa. Basta de tonterías."
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Después de tantos años finalmente había regresado, y todo parecía igual a como lo recordaba. Incluso su mejor amiga quien se había aferrado a su camisa desde que le vio bajar del avión. Algo le decía que la había extrañado bastante. Podía ser una mujer ahora casi adulta, pero no había forma de que sus acciones delatasen esto, alli llenando su camisa de lagrimas y quizás mocos, hizo una mueca. Aun así era agradable saber que aquella chica que era como su hermana no había dejado de ser lo que era.

— Deja de lloriquear, Saeki. — Acaricio la cabellera negra de su amiga, quien ahora era un poco más baja que ella cuando en el pasado era lo opuesto. Escucho otro sollozo de su parte como respuesta y no pudo evitar sonreír algo divertida por su comportamiento. Nunca cambiaría. Las personas a su alrededor les observaban inevitablemente, algunas conmovidas y otras juzgando. Poco le importaba eso. — Si no dejas de llorar no podrás contarme nada.

Finalmente la más baja cayó en cuenta de esto, y limpiando sus ojos se alejo de la contraria. Nanami seguía tan bonita como la recordaba y ahora su cabellera blanca estaba igual de larga que la de ella, hasta debajo de la cadera. Desde que esta se había marchado a Brasil las cosas no habían vuelto a ser igual, e incluso si habían seguido en contacto la sensación no era igual. Ellas que parecían anillo y dedo.

— ¡Creo que estoy embarazada!

A la pelinegra no le costó nada soltar la bomba antes de regresar a su llanto lleno de lamento y la boca de la albina se abrió solo un poco con sorpresa. Su puritana amiga, quien casi siempre se infartaba de solo ver un torso masculino desnudo de pronto le salía con la posibilidad de estar embarazada. No era siquiera posible, Saeki no tenía pareja y esta no era de acostarse con un hombre solo porque si.

Nanami masajeo con suavidad el puente de su nariz antes de tomar la muñeca de su amiga y arrastrarla fuera del aeropuerto junto a sus maletas. La visión de una mujer joven arrastrando a otra que soltaba unas cuantas dramáticas lágrimas no podía ser más extraña, pero nada que rodease a ambas chicas era normal desde que estas tenían memoria. Por un momento Nanami estuvo tentada a meter sus lentes de sol a la boca de su amiga con la intensión de hacerla callar, pero era imposible hacer algo en contra de ella cuando parecía una bebita desolada.

— ¿Llaves? — La pelinegra le extendió las llaves, y tras apretar el botón los seguros de una Blazer negra fueron desactivados. Sabiendo que se trataba del vehículo de su amiga Nanami avanzo hacia este aun sosteniendo a Saeki como si se tratase de una menor de edad. — Sube.

Sabiendo que Saeki no estaba en estado para manejar, ella subió al asiento del conductor. No necesitaba de la radio cuando los sollozos de su amiga inundaban todo el espacio, y ella comprobó que seguía adorándola como antes o de lo contrario ya le habría arrojado por la ventana. Su amiga siempre había tenido esa actitud tan jovial y algo alocada que le hacía parecer una adolescente, e incluso parecía continuar de esa forma ahora cuando contaba con veintitrés años de edad.

Sabiendo la dirección de su amiga Nanami no tuvo necesidad alguna de preguntar hacia donde se dirigirían. Mientras el auto avanzaba la albina supo que era momento de iniciar con las preguntas. No planeaba quedarse con las dudas y hasta no saber si era cierto no podía reñir como era debido a su amiga. — ¿Como ocurrió?

Los profundos ojos rojos de Nanami eran lo suficientemente tranquilos como para infundirle calma, por lo que limpio sus lágrimas como pudo. Necesitaba pensar para ser capaz de responder correctamente, porque las imágenes no eran del todo claras y esos solo conseguía que quisiese darse golpes contra el vidrio. Realmente era muy tonta y eso le perseguiría por siempre.

— No lo sé. —lamió sus labios. —Estaba algo ebria cuando ocurrió y solo recuerdo despertar en la cama con un hombre. — Desvío su mirada con una mueca nerviosa mientras peinaba con sus temblorosos dedos su cabello hacia atrás. Nanami le observo de reojo y noto sus lindos ojos marrones nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. — ¡Mi virginidad!

Abrió sus ojos un poco. Debía ser una mala broma que su amiga perdiese la virginidad de esa forma y que como bono extra le saliese de premio un embarazo. Suspiro sabiendo que una de las dos debería esta serena o de lo contrario no llegarían a ningún lado. Internamente se quejo debido al problema que caía sobre ella nada más regresar a su lugar natal.

— ¿Te hiciste una prueba?

Cuando su amiga negó ella se contuvo para no golpearla. Debía ser paciente pues si ella estuviese en su situación también tendría los nervios de punta, claro que su reacción seria un poco más dura y quizás algo violenta. Pobre del que se aprovechase de su estado de ebriedad. Internamente sonrió ante sus pensamientos mientras observaba de reojo a su amiga, aun concentrada en el camino.

— Mi periodo se retraso y he tenido náuseas. No necesito mas para saber que estoy jodida.

De pronto quiso reír ante el tono de su amiga que ahora habías sonado bastante sarcástica. Casi se le escapo decirle que las hormonas de embarazo ya le estaban afectando, pero decidió que lo mejor era guardar ese comentario si no quería escuchar nuevamente el llanto de su amiga. Aun así su mirada le hacía saber a la pelinegra que lo mejor era cerciorarse de una vez por todas.

Saeki quien comprendía las miradas de su amiga soltó un pequeño resoplido mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Tengo una prueba en casa.

— Eres todo un caso, Saeki

Ella negó resignada, sin embargo reservo cualquier comentario desde ese momento. Nanami era de pocas palabras pero sin embargo ella siempre le había mantenido informada de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida durante su estadía en Brasil. Saeki por el contrario había preferido solo darle resúmenes en ese entonces pues si había algo que caracterizaba a la pequeña pelinegra era su manera de contar los hechos; con gestos, señales, sonidos y toda clase de efectos. A Nanami siempre le había parecido un rasgo bastante mono, y por eso había estado de acuerdo en esperar para escuchar mejor las proezas de la pelinegra.

Ya a mitad de camino Nanami no entendía como la boca de su amiga no se había secado, pues esta difícilmente había parado para tomar respiraciones; iba a mitad de todo lo que había vivido pero ella sentía que era solo el comienzo ante lo extenso que estaba siendo. Internamente se pregunto si la casa de Saeki siempre había estado así de lejos o era cosa suya. En ocasiones la pelinegra pronunciaba nombres que conseguían captar su interés, al igual que otros que le resultaban un tanto desagradables. Pero era agradable ponerse al tanto de lo que había ocurrido para no llegar del todo perdida.

Finalmente llegaron a casa y una vez el auto ingreso en el garaje Saeki tomo una profunda inhalación y le sonrió como una niña pequeña. Finalmente la pelinegra había terminado de relatarle todo, y ella estaba un tanto sorprendida por dos razones; que no se hubiese quedado sin aire mientras hablaba y de que todo eso hubiese ocurrido en tan pocos años. Por otro lado, no había pasado por alto el hecho de que en ningún momento la pelinegra había nombrado al hombre que posiblemente seria el padre de su hijo en dado caso de que efectivamente estuviese embarazada. — Ve por esa prueba. Necesitamos salir de dudas.

No necesitaba presionarla, sabía que su amiga terminaría por contarle por voluntad propia. Cuando ingresaron a la casa de Saeki la albina sintió que era invadida por un sentimiento de nostalgia, sobre todo porque la imagen de Saeki corriendo a su habitación como una pequeña era algo que solía ocurrir con frecuencia en el pasado. Se tomo su tiempo al avanzar, notando que había menos cosas de las que recordaba y que algunas eran nuevas.

— ¿Saeki, que ocurrió con tus padres? — Ingreso a la habitación de la chica, no viéndola. Era la explicación que encontraba pues la madre de su amiga siempre se había encargado de la decoración de la casa y esa mujer amaba sus muebles y adornos. Se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la puerta del baño, en donde seguramente estaría su amiga.

— ¿No te lo dije? Mama y papa compraron una casa en una urbanización cerrada — Escucho un bufido de indignación por parte de su amiga. Sabía que Saeki adoraba de su hogar y esta siempre se había mostrado firme en la idea de no abandonarlo sin importar que esta se calles en mil pedazos. Lo aludía al hecho de que ellas de hecho eran vecinas y habían crecido en aquel lugar. — Les dije que no me iría. Y entonces tome la decisión de independizarme.

La idea de independizarse del todo no sonaba nada mal para la albina. Suspiro mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca, calculando cuanto tiempo tardaría la prueba en dar los resultados. Rezaba porque esta diese negativo o de lo contrario tendría que escuchar los lloriqueos de su mejor amiga durante todo el día y parte de la noche. Como un salvavidas para su martirio mental el sonido de su móvil le hizo suspirar y atender en el acto la llamada sin la necesidad de ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Vendrás? Realmente es importante que estés presente, Nanami. Sé que quizás viajar tan de improvisto puede molestarte, pero no es algo que pueda aplazar.

Chasqueo su lengua mientras se enderezaba del todo, observando las fotografías pegadas en el tablero de su mejor amiga. Sabía quien estaba al otro lado de la línea pues sospechaba que este le estaría llamando durante todo ese día, por aquello que según era muy importante. — Estoy en Japón. —rodó sus ojos. — ¿Que necesitas?

Escucho como al otro lado de la línea se removían, ruidos casi imperceptibles que ella aun así captaba muy bien. Era bastante predecible. Se mantuvo quieta mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar en el pasado, antes de que ella decidiese irse a Brasil. Había dejado muchas cosas atrás, pero también le sirvió para centrarse correctamente; Dejar atrás unas cosas eran difícil, pero habían otras que era bueno dejar en el olvido.

— ¿En serio? De ser así mientras más pronto sea posible, mejor. Hoy convoque una reunión con todos los accionistas importantes ¿Podrías venir a la compañía?

Tanta información contundente soltada de golpe no era algo que le extrañase viniendo de él. Suspiro frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo con disgusto, aun así se mantuvo impasible mientras meditaba unos segundos su respuesta. Sabía que incluso si se negaba este insistiría hasta un punto en el que perdería los estribos, y era mejor evitar eso. — Bien, te veo allí en unos minutos.

Sin esperar respuesta corto la llamada justo al tiempo en el que la puerta del baño se abría. De allí una muy sonriente pelinegra se arrojo a sus brazos haciéndolas caer a ambas en la cama. La albina se quejo, pero notar la felicidad y alivio que emitía la expresión de su amiga le hacía saber que las cosas había resultado bastante bien para ella.

— Negativo ¡No estoy embarazada! —hizo una mueca. —Aunque eso no me devolverá mi virginidad — Hizo un mohín con sus labios mientras observaba la prueba en sus manos que marcaba un claro negativo. Nanami le dedico una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta mientras sin mucho esfuerzo la alejaba de ella.

— Bien, ya que es una falsa alarma. —rodó sus ojos divertida mientras se levantaba de la cama. — Tu vendrás conmigo, y no acepto un no como respuesta. Me lo debes.

(…)

Más de uno se mostró sorprendido en cuanto reconoció su cabellera blanca en combinación de sus orbes rojos. Cuando había llegado frente a la sala de conferencia ya en boca de todos los trabajadores estaba que la Señorita Nanami se encontraba en la compañía. Más de uno se cuestionó cuando había ocurrido pues la última noticia que habían tenido de esta era el hecho de que se había marchado a Brasil.

Ella no tenía la intensión de comenzar con formalidades, y sin llamar a la puerta ingreso a la sala provocando que todas las miradas se posasen en ella. Tras de la albina Saeki se escondía tímidamente, algo incrédula ante la osadía de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo así era Nanami y no tenía la intención de que cambiase. El primero en levantarse fue el padre de su amiga, quien se había mostrado bastante urgido de que esta asistiese a dicha reunión.

— Bien, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes decirme como para hacerme volar desde Brasil? — Soltó aquello sin ninguna clase de delicadeza mientras avanzaba hacia este, sin darle tiempo de siquiera saludarla. Su padre le observo largos instantes antes fruncir ligeramente su entrecejo, no objetando por su brusca forma de hablar para con el ante todos sus accionistas importantes.

La albina podía reconocer a la mayoría de las personas allí presentes, al igual que Saeki que se mantenía escondida y pegada a su espalda. La pelinegra no solía ser tímida, pero en ese lugar se sentía cohibida. Había alguien que llamo especialmente su intención pero prefería no darle la importancia que no merecía, por lo que nuevamente fijo su atención en su padre.

— Ya saben que me hago viejo —rodó sus ojos ante las palabras de su padre. Como si no lo supiese ya. —Así que es el momento de retirarme y disfrutar de una vida tranquila. Para eso primero debo asegurar el futuro de mi compañía.

La albina alzo su ceja, sin entender porque salía con toda esa chorrada y que tenía que ver ella en todo eso. Sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a golpear el suelo con su tacón, impaciente porque su padre terminase de una buena vez por todas. — ¿Estas entrando en esa edad en la que quieres ser un anciano feliz que vive en paz y por eso me llamaste? Qué bueno, pero no es mi asunto — Su tono sarcástico consiguió que más de uno abriese sus ojo con sorpresa.

Por primera vez los ojos de la albina se clavaron en esa persona que había captado su atención, sin embargo ella no expresaba alguna clase de emoción en ellos. Su padre soltó un pesado suspiro mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento, observando a todos los presentes en la sala.

— Como sabrán, Sasuke es mi vicepresidente. E incluso si sé que es muy capaz, no puedo dejarle toda la carga de la compañía en sus manos — Aquello sí consiguió sorprenderle, y observo al aludido fijamente intentando comprender porque su padre le había dejado aquel cargo en la compañía cuando siquiera era parte de la familia. — Mi hijo mayor no es apto para el cargo que estoy cediendo. Es por eso que he llamado a mi hija menor, Nanami.

La albina aparto los ojos del pelinegro para observable con cierta impresión, al igual que el resto; solo que estos observaba a la joven. El entrecejo de Nanami se frunció ligeramente, aun así no soltó palabra alguna a espera de que terminase de hablar tras notar como el vicepresidente no estaba del todo conforme con lo que había escuchado.

— Ante ustedes cedo mi puesto como presidente de la compañía a mi hija Nanami. ¿Alguna objeción?


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Mientras todos votaban a favor o encontrar de la decisión de Kazahiro, la albina no se tomo la molestia de intentar negarse debido a que sabía que incluso si expresaba su opinión, su padre terminaría por pasar completamente de ella y haría lo que quería. Nanami conocía a la mayoría de los accionistas e inversionistas de su padre, familias importantes como Namikaze e Inuzuka les proporcionaban ingresos con el trato de una ayuda mutua. Incluso Rasa de la familia Sabaku estaba presente, y ella le recordaba como un hombre taciturno que difícilmente aceptaba ayuda de otros.

Los labios de Nanami se fruncieron al no ver algún miembro de la familia de su mejor amiga. Pese a ser uno de los mayores accionistas no había un solo Akuma presente en aquella reunión y Saeki no parecía perturbada por el hecho. Ya hablaría más tarde con su amiga. Finalmente con la mayoría de votos a favor se decidió que la albina tomaría el cargo de su padre como nueva presidenta de la compañía. Los que no estuvieron de acuerdo con esto solo debían guardar silencio y aceptar aquello. Ya era un hecho.

— Tengo una duda, padre — Los orbes de la albina se posaron en el mayor, quien le observo atento a espera de que nuevamente hablase. Sin tomar en cuenta que ahora era el centro de atención los ojos rojos de Nanami se posaron en la figura del único miembro de la familia Uchiha presente. Su expresión indiferente no servía de mucho en una persona como ella, por lo que firmemente le sostenía la mirada con un semblante completamente inmutable. Ella tenía la suficiente confianza como para estar de pie frente a todas esas personas importantes sin flaquear un poco. — ¿Cómo es que Uchiha es Vicepresidente?

La familia Uchiha era realmente poderosa y no había nadie que no le conociese, porque le era sumamente extraño que el hijo menor de Fugaku tomase el lugar de vicepresidente en la compañía Shimizu cuando muy fácilmente podría tomar el cargo completo en alguna empresa de su familia. No había que ser un genio para saber que había algo mas detrás de todo eso, y estaba segura de que su padre siendo un Shimizu al igual que ella estaba enterado de eso, o de lo contrario no le abría permitido tener un puesto tan importante. Era cosa de familia después de todo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres removerlo de su cargo?

Nanami se divirtió viendo la expresión tensa que tomo el rostro del pelinegro en cuanto su padre pregunto eso. Era entendible su preocupación, después de todo ella ahora tenía el poder de decidir quién se quedaba y quien no, y le encantaba esa sensación. Observó fijamente al aludido el cual le sostenía la mirada sin demostrar lo ansioso que se encontraba a espera de una respuesta. Todos parecían sentir la tención y expectantes miraban a la escultural albina.

— No. Me parece que estará bien tener a alguien con su capacidad — Aseguro finalmente mientras daba un corto asentimiento con su cabeza. Un pequeño suspiro involuntario escapo del Uchiha mientras observaba de manera penetrante a la albina. Nanami parecía bastante orgullosa de lograr ese estado en el vicepresidente de su -ahora- compañía. Ella estaba dejando claro que ahora todo se movería a su ritmo y no había manera de negarlo. — Solo me interesa saber los motivos.

Kazahiro asintió ante las palabras de hija menor. Nanami estaba aceptando mejor de lo que esperaba la noticia y el gran e importante cargo que le había cedido, cosa que le sorprendía debido a que el mas que nadie estaba al tanto de que su hija había cambiado bastante desde su partida a Brasil. Debido a que había contratado personajes para que le informasen de todo lo que ocurría con Nanami, él fue uno de los primeros en enterarse de aquello que había vuelto la vida de Nanami tan oscura.

— Debido a que Sasuke es el más joven, esta es una buena oportunidad para demostrarle a su padre que es capaz. — Observo al aludido que parecía no interesarse en el tema, sin embargo Nanami sabía que solo era simple apariencia cuando en la realidad no le gustaba que hablasen de él como si no estuviese presente. Podrían pasar años pero esa parte de Sasuke seguro no cambio ni cambiaría. Al menos ante la explicación de su padre podía entender mejor la situación y el porqué el Uchiha se mantenía en aquel puesto de vicepresidente. Su padre sonrió muy levemente observando al pelinegro. — ¿Y qué mejor merito que ser vicepresidente de nuestra compañía?

— Bien.

Asintió al saber la razón, observando con una expresión imperturbable al chico, aunque en el fondo quería reír. Era divertido, el gran Sasuke Uchiha debía crear méritos para sorprender a su padre y tener su propia empresa. Parecía ser que solo portar el apellido Uchiha no era suficiente para ganarse las cosas, lo que le aprecia justo. Si las cosas fuesen fáciles para todos inclusive los ricos entonces la vida se volvería un verdadero caos.

— Por el momento me retiro — Finalmente Nanami dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para despedirse de todos los presentes y avanzó hasta la puerta en donde ahora su mejor amiga se ocultaba sólo sacando lo necesario de su rostro para mirar que sucedía. Sonrió levemente ante ese gesto y observo por última vez por sobre su hombro a su padre.

— Bien, para mañana te dejare todo listo y en orden.

(…)

Debido que eran vecinas Nanami decidió que por el momento se quedaría en la casa de su amiga debido a que era bastante amplia y había habitaciones de sobra. Además, por mucho que Saeki le dijese que estaba bien allí sabía que su amiga realmente no era amante de la soledad, así que era bueno para ambas. Saeki no estaría sola y ella no tendría que respirar el mismo aire que su padre y hermano. Llegada la noche la habitación designada a la albina jamás fue utilizada debido a que esta durmió junto a su amiga luego de hablar por horas. Ellas querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— Vamos Nami, no seré responsable de que llegues tarde a tu primer día. ¡Despierta! — Tras sentir como su cuerpo era sacudido a la albina no le tomo más remedio que finalmente abrir sus ojos lentamente, siendo cegada por la luz de la habitación. Allí estaba la borrosa imagen de Saeki con el cabello revuelto mientras le observaba ansiosa sin dejar de mover su hombro. Sus ojos se desviaron al reloj de la pared y su boca se abrió levemente al comprobar que efectivamente si no se ponía en marcha llegaría tarde a su trabajo, los que daría una mala impresión de ella al ser la presidenta de la compañía. — El desayuno está listo, y tu maleta también. Solo date una ducha y ponte ropa correcta.

En ocasiones como esas era en las que Nanami amaba ese pequeño complejo de madre y ama de casa que tenía su mejor amiga. Sabiendo que sus preocupaciones no eran demasiados avanzo hasta el baño con una toalla aferrada a su hombro. Casi soltó un pequeño grito cuando el agua que impacto sobre su cuerpo era extremadamente fría, y tras pegarse a la húmeda pared recordó que eso sucedía en las mañanas. Tras entrar nuevamente en la fría lluvia artificial suspiro aseándose adecuadamente con un jabón especial de un suave olor que siempre utilizaba. Lavar su largo cabello era una de las tareas más complicadas, pero a la que ya estaba acostumbraba.

La ropa de ese día era formal pero atractiva con colores neutros lo que le agradaba. Tras calzarse unos tacones negros bajo hacia la cocina donde su amiga le esperaba con el desayuno servido y en una de las sillas podía ver su maletín en donde seguramente estaría todo los que necesitaba para ese día en el trabajo. Le sonrió a la pelinegra mientas se sentaba a comer en silencio, dándole cortas miradas de vez en cuando a Saeki quien muy concentrada leía el periódico con un bolígrafo en sus manos y sus anteojos de lectura puestos.

— ¿Sabes? La salud de papa es delicada. Esa es la razón por la que se mudaron a un lugar más relajado.

Nanami dejo de masticar por unos segundos mientras observaba fijamente a su amiga. En ningún momento esta había alzado la mirada y parecía muy concentrada mientras tachaba algo en el periódico. La trago antes de suspirar levemente observando a su amiga. Ahora entendía porque el padre de su amiga no se encontraba en la reunión del día de ayer, al igual que el hijo mayor de este.

— Se niega a ir al médico. Ha tenido recaídas muy grandes, e incluso así en cuanto tiene la oportunidad trabaja — Saeki finalmente alzo su mirada observándole con una expresión apacible. Incluso así, Nanami le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en ese momento estaba completamente vulnerable. Lo que decía era grave y sabia que no sería una situación fácil de llevar, sobre todo porque se trata de alguien tan testarudo como aquel hombre. — He intentado no pensar en ello. Estoy en busca de un trabajo.

— ¿No tenias uno ya? — Nanami alzo una ceja observándole. Ella recordaba claramente que un mes atrás Saeki le había hablado de su nuevo trabajo como asistente de marketing. Su joven amiga había sonado muy emocionada mientras le explicada de que iba la cosa, y los días siguientes a ese no faltaba un mensaje en el cual le contaba su experiencia. Además recordaba como siempre le hablaba bastante bien de su jefe el gerente de marketing a quien describía como un hombre sumamente encantador que siempre estaba atento a ayudarle. Nanami siempre le decía que se moviese con cuidado, pero inocente como ella Saeki solo decía que no había segundas intenciones en sus gestos.

— Mi jefe era un cerdo. ¿Recuerdas a ese encantador hombre del que te hablaba? El realmente esperaba acostarse conmigo y al no ver oportunidades quiso forzar las cosas chantajeándome, pero lo único que recibió fue una patada en las pelotas.

Le divertía como siempre todo resultaba como ella decía, pero por otro lado le molestaba que un hombre quisiese usar su cargo para chantajear a su amiga para que se acostase con él. Que poco hombre. Ahora entendía que era lo que Saeki buscaba en el periódico, pero le resultaba algo extraño debido a que ella pertenecía a la familia Akuma, que no era poca cosa. — Sin embargo, tu familia tiene negocios por todas partes y una empresa propia.

— Ya lo sabes, quiero que todo sea por mi propio merito.

Tras esas palabras Nanami se levanto de la mesa y luego de cepillar sus dientes se despidió de Saeki. Su amiga fue amable al dejarle su camioneta por mientras hasta que ella consiguiese un vehículo propio, lo que estaba segura no le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Por el camino no pudo evitar pensar que ahora trabajaría con aquel chico del que se supone se había alejado en definitiva, pero las cosas no siempre salen como se espera. Aun así, debido a todo lo ocurrido en Brasil su encuentro no había sido tan emotivo, y de hecho no había sentido realmente demasiado. Eso era un alivio.

En cuanto a los temas de trabajo, esperaba que nadie le molestase porque quería ser profesional. Su padre le había asegurado que tenía una secretaria muy eficiente y amable, y que el vicepresidente era un increíble hombre de negocios que no cometía fallos. Además todo el personal era experto y certificado, lo que le parecía excelente. Sin embargo no confiaría solamente en la opinión de su padre y ella misma se encargaría de evaluar a cada uno de ellos, y sacaría algunos si era necesario.

Cuando ingreso a la compañía avanzo sin titubear ni un solo segundo llamando la atención de las personas presentes en recepción. Inclusive tras subir en el ascensor nadie fue capaz de apartar su mirada hasta que las puertas finalmente se cerraron. Estaba lejos de sentirse nerviosa debido a que tenía amplios conocimientos en varios campos, por lo que manejar la empresa de su familia no representaba un problema para ella. De hecho estaba segura de que tarde o temprano terminaría con ese puesto, claro que fue más pronto de lo esperado. Tras llegar al lugar que sería su oficina vio fuera una mujer centrada en unos papeles, la misma alzo la mirada al escuchar sus pasos.

— Usted debe ser la nueva presidenta. Bienvenida Shimizu-san, soy Hinata y a partir de este momento soy su secretaria — Esta se había levantado para hacer una pequeña inclinación. La albina confirmo entonces que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas ya que aquella chica era bastante amable, por lo que esperaba que también fuese eficiente como había escuchado. Sus facciones bonitas no le interesaban, lo que había llamado su atención eran aquellos ojos perlas. Recordaba esos ojos y le sorprendía que un miembro de esa familia fuese su secretaria.

— Un gusto.

Tras dedicarle una minúscula sonrisa cordial Nanami asintió e ingreso a la que a partir de ese momento sería su oficina. Tras cerrar la puerta avanzo hasta sentarse en la silla y dejo el maletín sobre el escritorio en donde también estaban unos papeles perfectamente ordenas que suponía había dejado su padre para ella. Suspiro y los tomo dispuesta a leerlos. Desde ese momento su trabajo comenzaba.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Como esperaba de su padre, los papeles estaban perfectamente ordenados y había información detallada además de unas cuantas indicaciones a seguir. Los proyectos futuros eran bastante buenos y estaba segura de que con ellos la compañía aumentaría sus ganancias, además de que podrían fácilmente extenderse a otros países. Ella que no se conformaba hasta hacer las cosas a lo grande no descansaría hasta realizar todo aquello que su padre se había propuesto. Debería empezar por firmar aquellas cosas, por lo que también necesitaba la firma del vicepresidente quien seguramente estaba en su oficina en aquel momento, o eso esperaba pues no sería responsable de su parte llegar tarde.

Cuando salió de su oficina solo recibió una curiosa mirada por parte de Hinata, quien le escucho e indico donde estaba la oficina del vicepresidente. Parecía ser que estaba solo una planta abajo por lo que decidió usar las escaleras en aquella ocasión para no perder demasiado tiempo mientras esperaba el elevador. El trayecto le sirvió para armar ideas nuevas, solo unas cuantas mejoras a los planes de su padre que estaba segura serian fácilmente aceptadas por los inversionistas de la compañía. Conocía a cada una de esas familias y sabía en qué punto dar para obtener su apoyo.

— ¿Hola? — Cuando llego al puesto en donde se suponía debería esta la secretaria del vicepresidente lo encontró abandonado, por lo que frunció su entrecejo. Unos pequeños ruidos llamaron su atención y tras meditar unos segundos avanzando a la oficina del vicepresidente y abrió bruscamente la puerta del todo, encontrándose con una escena que sabia estaría sucediendo. Sobre el joven Uchiha estaba una mujer de cabello rosa que ella suponía era la secretaria del mismo. Por la posición en la que les encontraba y el estado de sus vestimentas sabía que les había atrapado cuando las cosas estaban por subir de nivel.

Como si realmente fuese una mujer digna la secretaria del vicepresidente lanzo un pequeño grito y arreglo su vestido mientras se bajaba del regazo de Uchiha. Nanami no se tomo la molestia de cerrar la puerta y avanzo unos cuantos pasos cruzando sus brazos mientras observaba fijamente y con una expresión seria al Uchiha. Sasuke permaneció sentando sosteniéndole la mirada, y la albina supuso que no intento levantarse ante la erección que era bastante notable alzándose en sus pantalones. Ese intercambio de miradas no paso por alto para la joven de ojos jade quien teniendo su propia novela en mente se acerco ceñuda a la albina.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento teniendo presente el carácter tan explosivo de Sakura. Sin embargo que Nanami se mostrase tan indiferente ante ella le hacía tener una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas no salieran tan mal. Sabía que Shimizu había cambiado, pero solo esperaba que no lo suficiente como para ponerle entre la espada y la pared. Su falta de respuesta fue algo que pareció molestar aun más a su secretaria y amante.

— ¡No tienes ningún derecho de entrar a la oficina del vicepresidente de esa forma! — Nanami alzo una ceja ante su actitud y el aludido maldijo por lo bajo. Eso le pareció divertido a la albina pues parecía ser que la joven de peculiar cabellera no estaba al tanto de la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba. Sakura frunció su entrecejo y se giro dedicándose una significativa y furiosa mirada a la pelinegra quien suspiro haciendo una mueca de molestia. — ¡Sasuke! ¿Quién es esa?

— Esa tiene nombre, no te permito dirigirte a mí de esta forma — La expresión de Nanami se endureció en cuanto la pelirosa le apunto despectivamente. Parecía ser que la diversión se había acabado y como prueba de ello la albina observo directamente a los ojos del vicepresidente. — ¿Se puede saber que hace montando ese tipo de actividades en la oficina, en horas de trabajo?

Sasuke no objeto anda, sabiendo que tenia las de perder en ese momento. No era un simple empleado de cargo regular a quien se enfrentaba, todo lo contrario. Quien le estaba reclamando no era más que su jefa y como tal debía obedecerla y mostrarle absoluto respeto. Sin embargo esa acción pareció molestar aún más a Sakura, quien realmente pensaba que Uchiha tenía todo el poder en ese momento. — ¿Quién demonios te crees? ¡Sasuke y yo podemos hacer lo que queramos!

— Supongo que aparte de su secretaria eres su mujer.

— ¡Si! — Asintió firme, molesta ante la mirada algo incrédula y burlona que de pronto la albina le dedicaba. Esa mujer no le agradaba y le producía una inexplicable sensación de molestia. Había algo en ella que le decía que era más de lo que aparentaba.

— Muéstrame tu anillo entonces — Esas palabras no se las esperaba, e inevitablemente abrió su boca un poco sin saber qué hacer. Le había acorralado con eso pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. La contraria alzo su ceja ante la reacción de la más baja. — ¿Al menos viven juntos? — Nuevamente parecía ser que la respuesta era negativa. Nanami suspiro con exasperación y comenzó a golpear sus uñas contra su brazos mientras observaba fijamente a la secretarios del vicepresidente. — Entonces como lo supuse, solo eres alguien con quien se revuelca.

Nanami espero muchas cosas, pero jamás que la pelirosa se atreviese a darle una bofetada. Sasuke se tenso en su lugar ante la mirada tan fría que tenia la albina, y fue consciente de que las cosas se habían salido de control cuando el rostro de Sakura fue volteado con violencia y la misma soltó un audible quejido de dolor. Con un puñado de cabello rosa envuelto en su mano Nanami salió de la oficina arrastrando a su secretaria quien sólo lanzaba gritos de dolor y se quejaba intentando rasguñar a la albina. Su excitación paso a segundo plano ante la situación y libre de erección se levantó siguiendo a ambas chicas.

— ¡Escúchame bien, en tu vida vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! — El alboroto había atraído la atención de muchas personas quienes curiosos se habían acercado para saber que ocurría. Nanami halo con mayor fuerza el pelo de la chica antes de arrojarla al suelo con brusquedad, impidiendo que se levantara y observándola desde arriba con furia. Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron ante la humillación que estaba recibiendo y se sintió desesperada ante todas las personas que podía ver en el lugar. — ¿Solo vienes al trabajo a follar y hacer escándalo? Ese tipo de cosas no las permito en mi compañía.

Finalmente la pelirosa pareció caer en cuenta de las palabras de la albina, y con sus ojos bien abierto giro su rostro y observo confundida al Uchiha quien permanecía de pie tras de ella indiferente ante la escena que se había formado. — ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

— Supongo que no estabas enterada. Soy Nanami Shimizu, nueva presidenta de la compañía — Esas palabras parecieron ser como un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo de la chica, quien de pronto se fue tornando cada vez mas pálida mientras regresaba su atención a la albina que ahora le observaba con frialdad. — Recoge tus cosas, estas despedida.

Sasuke intento pasar por alto la mirada suplicante y desesperada que su amante le dirigió. Simplemente mantenía su atención fija en la albina entendiendo finalmente lo mucho que había cambiado, dejando de ser aquella jovencita amable y cariñosa que era en el pasado. Pero que podía esperar, habia pasado mucho tiempo y ahora era una mujer de veinticuatro años. La mirada roja de Nanami choco con la suya, y se estremeció ante lo poco expresiva que era a comparación del pasado cuando eran bastante unidos.

— Tú y yo hablaremos luego. Resuelve este problema — Asintiendo a las palabras de la albina y observo cómo se alejaba. Nanami saco de su bolsillo su móvil y marco un número que conocía bastante bien. Aun seguía furiosa ante la bofetada que aquella mojigata le había dado, pero sabía que no podía desquitarse como quería delante de todos sus empleados pues eso no le daría una buena imagen. La voz al otro lado le hizo saber que la llamada finalmente había sido atendida. — ¿Tienes currículum?

— Si — La voz de Saeki sonó sumamente confundida ante la pregunta. Nanami observo de reojo a Hinata antes de ingresar a su oficina y tomar asiento. Sabía que la situación podía volver a repetirse a menos que ella misma escogiese a la nueva secretaria para el vicepresidente, y sabía que su mejor amiga no sería como esas otras mujeres que se dejaban llevar por el encanto de Uchiha. — ¿Por qué?

— Tráelo a la compañía, hay un trabajo disponible como secretaria.

(…)

Como ella había tenido el gesto de prestarle su camioneta a su mejor amiga ahora ella debía ir a la compañía en taxi. Suspiro mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto pensativa, recordando cuando vio a Rasa en la reunión el día anterior y este parecía haberle visto, lo que temía. Solamente esperaba no tener que topárselo si realmente conseguía el trabajo como secretaria. — Aquí está bien, gracias — Extendió su mano entregando el dinero y tras dedicarle una amable sonrisa al conductor bajo observando el gran edificio. Suspiro ajustando su cartera en su hombro y avanzo hacia la entrada ignorando la mirada de las personas.

Una vez estuvo en la recepción la mujer tras el escritorio le hizo una pequeña señal de alto con su mano al estar ocupada atendiendo una llamada. Saeki espero pacientemente que la mujer finalizase arreglando un poco su vestimenta que se le hacía algo incómoda, pero era necesaria en un lugar como ese. Después de terminar la llamada la mujer le dedico una amable sonrisa y le indico a donde debía ir, informando que la presidenta había dejado indicaciones ante su llegada y que le esperaba.

_Esta es una buena oportunidad. No debo pensar en nada más._ Suspiro mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca, asegurándose de no haber tardado demasiado en llegar. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron ignoro el hecho de que las pocas personas allí le observaban y con una pequeña sonrisa saludo a Hinata, a quien reconoció a primera vista pues le había conocido hace dos años. Hyuga le indico que entrase a la oficina por lo que asintió y abrió tímidamente la puerta. Allí estaba la albina sentada tras un escritorio mientras frente a ella y de pie con unos papeles en mano se encontraba Sasuke.

— Ella será tu nueva secretaria — Nanami se dirigió al Uchiha haciendo un gesto con su mano en su dirección. En cuanto el pelinegro giro su rostro y le observó fijamente de arriba a abajo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Al parecer Sasuke no le reconocía, pero suponía que se debían a todos los años que habían pasado desde la última vez. No le culpaba ya que todos habían cambiado en cuanto a aspecto físico. Habían dejado de ser adolescentes. — Aun así, ella trajo su currículum para hacer todo de forma correcta.

— Bien — Asintió recibiendo la carpeta que Saeki le extendía. El silencio tan extenso e incomodo en la oficina hacia que Saeki comenzara a golpear levemente con su pie el suelo. Nanami que conocía ese gesto observo de reojo a su amiga antes de regresar toda su atención a Uchiha.

— ¿Has terminado de firmar? — Recibió una afirmación por parte de Sasuke por lo que extendió su mano y el pelinegro nuevamente le entregó los documentos. Les reviso rápidamente comprobando que todo estaba en orden por lo que asintió y alzo la mirada. — Bien, puedes retirarte.

Demostrando lo poco expresivo que era, Uchiha nuevamente asintió y se dio la vuelta retirándose de la oficina de la albina. Ahora que ambas chicas se quedaron completamente solas Saeki avanzo sentándose en un pequeño sofá en la oficina. Sabía que no era momento para preguntarle cómo se sentía al tener que convivir con Uchiha.

— Comienzas mañana — Le informo regresando su atención a los papeles. Saeki alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su atención de ella, por los que la albina al sentir esa mirada tan insistente le observó nuevamente. Frunció ligeramente su entrecejo mientras se enderezaba, intentando no demostrar la irritación que sentía solo por esa simple acción. Después de todo era su mejor amiga. — ¿Qué?

— Parece que no estás de humor.

— La zorra que tenia Uchiha por secretaria me abofeteó — Admitió finalmente con una mirada llena de furia. Aquello era algo que no olvidaría y sabia que tarde o temprano debía cobrar aquello apropiadamente, o de lo contrario querría sacarle los ojos a la pelirosa cada vez que la viese. Así era ella, no podía simplemente dejar pasar el hecho de que le habían golpeado en el rostro cuando en su vida alguien había puesto una mano sobre ella.

— Oh, entiendo... — Saeki frunció ligeramente su entrecejo con disgusto mas no hablo sobre el tema. Ahora podía entender la actitud de su amiga, ella que le conocía sabía que aquello era algo imperdonable para la albina. — Bien, parece que ahora eres mi jefa — Sonrió intentando cambiar de tema. Al parecer funcionó, porque una pequeña sonrisa divertida se extendió lentamente por los labios de la albina.

— Corrección. Soy la jefa de tu jefe.


End file.
